Venganza
by Catakira
Summary: Por todas esas veces en las que la ha puesto en peligro, directa o indirectamente. Esta noche será su venganza...


**Venganza**

Era muy dificil sorprender a Robin y, por eso, cuando Nami vió su reacción, dando un pequeño respingo al oirla hablar, supo que le pasaba algo. Obviamente, la navegante trató de sonsacárselo pero,siendo Robin, le fue imposible lograr alguna información pues lo único que recibía eran sonrisas y medias verdades que no hacían más que dejarla en evidencia. Al final, decidió rendirse y se dirigió a la ciudad de la shima donde habían atracado, dejando a Robin al cuidado del Sunny.

Zoro, mientras tanto, salía del puesto de vigía y se encaminaba a la cocina a por un buen trago de biiru fresca antes de darse una buena ducha. Era inevitable acabar cubierto de sudor tras cuatro horas entrenando sin parar.

Apenas se extrañó al encontrar el barco vacío pues, como solía ser normal, le dejaban a cargo de vigilarlo, aprovechando que se pasaba las horas entrenando y sin hacerles caso.

Tras sacar de la nevera, ya que los únicos que no conocían la contraseña eran Brook y Luffy, una cerveza bien fresca, se sentó sobre el sofá que abarcaba toda la pared de la cocina dándole un largo trago a su bebida.

Comenzó a oír pasos y levantó la vista para ver como Robin entraba por la escalerilla con una regadera, bastante siniestra pues tenía la forma de un fantasma, en la mano.

-Buenas tardes, kenshi-san.- La maliciosa sonrisa que le ofrecía la morena llegó incluso a intimidar un poco a Zoro, aunque no supiera de que se trataba.

-Buenas tardes, Robin.- Enarcó una ceja al ver como la ojiazul dejaba la regadera sobre una mano _fleur _que se la llevó lejos de su vista y se apoyó contra la mesa, encarando al kenshi. -Esperaba que estuvieras en la ciudad con los demas. ¿No estabas emocionada ayer por el hecho de poder comprar libros nuevos?

-Si, y Chopper se presentó voluntario para comprarme los libros, puesto que, supuestamente, tu habías desaparecido "misteriosamente" y no esperábamos verte hasta dentro de unas horas.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Había pensado que el peliverde bajó del barco y, tras dar cinco pasos, se había perdido. -Y, he estado pensando un poco, kenshi-san…- La mirada de Robin se volvió incluso más malvada.

Zoro sintió como algo le sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos y de la cadera, atándolo al sillón. Pudo ver, justo antes de que algo le cubriese el ojo libre, la traviesa mirada de Robin ante él, a muy pocos centímetros. Era obvio que, si hubiera querido, Zoro podría haberse soltado fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus dos manos, las reales, acariciándole el torso desnudo, pues el abrigo se había quedado en el puesto de vigía, esa idéa desapareció de su cabeza. Otras manos, estas si derivadas de su Akuma no mi, se deslizaban por sus brazos y piernas, su cabello, acariciando su rostro, provocándole.

-Durante todo el tiempo que he estado en esta alocada kaizoku-dan, incluyendo los dos años que hemos estado separados…- Cada palabra sonaba más cercana, tanto a su rostro como a su boca, hasta que llegó a sentir como los labios de Robin hablaban sobre los suyos, casi rozándose. -…No he podido evitar fijarme en las veces que me has salvado, y no hablo de haber venido a rescatarme a Enies Lobby, ni que fuera, jústamente, la llave que tú recuperaste la que abriese mis esposas…- El kenshi pudo sentir como Robin se había sentado sobre él, a horcajadas. -Si no de las veces que has interceptado katanas, o golpes, como en el caso de Kami Enel en Upper Yard. También ha habido veces, bastantes veces, en las que, en lugar de salvarme, me has puesto en peligro, directa o indirectamente…- La morena había comenzado a moverse contra la erección de Zoro, acelerando la respiración de ambos. -Por lo que he decidido vengarme… Zoro.

En ese momento juntó sus labios en un, nada inocente, beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha por la dominación del pequeños espacio que se había formado. Las manos de Robin se deslizaban por el pecho del peliverde, acariciando sus abdominales, y subían por su espalda hasta su cabello para enredar ahí los dedos y tirar ligéramente. Sintió como uno de los brazos de Zoro comenzaba a resistirse a su agarre e hizo crecer tres brazos _fleur_ más para sujetarlo, aún sabiendo que podría liberarse sin problemas.

-Oh, no, kenshi-san…- La morena había separado sus labios y ahora iba bajando por su cuello, dándole dulces besos y marcando el camino con su lengua, deleitándose con el salado sabor de su piel. -Tú no te puedes mover…- Los besos habían llegado ya a los abdominales del kenshi, obligando a Robin a bajarse del regazo de Zoro para acuclillarse entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba con una mano la, hinchada, erección de este sobre su pantalón. -No te preocupes, kenshi-san… Te va ha gustar….- Aún sin poder verla, Zoro pudo sentir la sonisa en su voz.

Sintió como un par de manos desabrochaban la cremallera de su pantalón a la vez que los besos de Robin volvían a sus labios momentáneamente para después, de un tirón, bajarle la prenda, de la cual se encargaron un par de brazos _fleur. _

-Vaya, kenshi-san… ¿Todo esto sin verme siquiera?- El tono inocente de Robin quedaba totálmente ecplipsado por lo fogosa que sonaba su voz mientras la palma de una de sus manos frotaba la enorme erección del pelverde, el cual solo podía apretar los dientes, y puños, para no soltar improperios. Pero, por mucho autocontrol del que presumiera tener, no pudo evitar un sonoro gruñido al sentir la lengua de Robin recorrerle desde la base del miembro hasta su glande, rodeándolo con los labios, y comenzar a introducírselo lentamente en la boca, para desesperación de Zoro.

Robin podía sentir bajo sus manos _fleur_, las que sujetaban al kenshi, como todos sus músculos se tensaban y como sus brazos trataban de no salir disparados hacia delante para rodearla, tocarla y hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo él.

Mientras tanto, Robin había comenzado ha acelerar el movimiento, su lengua, que aparentemente no podía estar quieta por muy poco espacio que tuviera, jugueteaba en el interior de su boca, lamiendo y acariciando, con ayuda de alguna compañera _fleur_, el glande del peliverde. La mano de la arqueóloga se había deslizado por su pecho hasta alcanzar su entrepierna y desabrochar sus pequeños vaqueros, introduciendo una mano en su interior para comenzar a acariciarse su propio clítoris.

Decidió ser un poco misericordiosa y destapó el ojo de Zoro, permitiéndole ver sus acciones. El kenshi clavó sus ojos en los de Robin, que le mandaba una mirada fogosa y penetrante, y sintió como su climax estaba mucho más cercano de lo que creía. Por lo visto, Robin se dió cuenta de esto y extrajo el miembro de Zoro de su boca, recibiendo un gruñido de frustración por parte de este. Volvió a sentarse sobre el kenshi a horcajadas, esta vez sin el short vaquero, que se había quedado en el suelo. Deslizó sus manos por la blusa que aún cubría sus pechos y fue desabrochando los botones uno a uno, para más desesperación de Zoro. Cuando por fin el último botón fue desenganchado, se pegó al torso del kenshi sintiendo como este le besaba el cuello e iba bajando lentamente por su clavícula, mientras unos brazos _fleur _lanzaban la blusa junto a los pantalones de Zoro.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la morena soltó al kenshi, haciendo desaparecer sus brazos _fleur _en una lluvia de pétalos. Zoro, en cuanto se vió liberado de su inútil prisión, rodeó de inmediato la cadera de Robin y unió sus labios de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel que no pudieron tocar antes, deslizando los dedos por su tersa espalda, rozando sus pechos sin llegar a tocarlos, acariciando su cabello. Sus besos fueron bajando, de nuevo, por el cuello de Robin hasta alcanzar la orilla de sus pechos. Mordió y succionó sus pezones para despues lamerlos con su lengua.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre plano hasta llegar a la tela de su ropa interior. Acarició por encima su sexo, provocando un gemido que obligó a Robin a separar sus labios del cuello del kenshi. Bajando la otra mano agarró con fuerza la tela y Robin tuvo que ahogar un grito al sentir como se la arrancaba de golpe. Sus dedos acariciaron el clítoris de la morena y tentaron su entrada, introduciendo un dedo en su interior, provocando otro gemido. La arqueóloga bajó su mano por el pecho del kenshi, hasta alcanzar su miembro, que estaba aprisionado entre ambos cuerpos, y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sentía un segundo dedo en su interior.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y Robin se levantó, haciendo que Zoro tuviera que dejar de tocarla, para situarse sobre el miembro erecto del kenshi. Fue bajando poco a poco, introduciéndoselo lentamente mientras soltaba un largo gemido. Zoro llevó sus manos al firme trasero de la morena, mientras esta se apoyaba contra sus hombros, y ambos comenzaron a moverse, soltando algún que otro gemido por parte de Robin, y algún que otro gruñido por parte de Zoro.

Había veces que estos dos no sabían la suerte que tienen. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido otro nakama el que se asomó por la puerta? Pues que segúramente habrían pasado una vergüenza enorme. Si hubíera sido Brook, se le habría salido el alma por la boca, literalmente. Si hubiera sido Luffy, habría comenzado a armar alboroto, preguntando que demonios hacían y llamando la atención de los demás. Franky habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas un "¡Super!", Chopper se habría traumatizado y no podría haberlos mirado a la cara nunca más, al igual que Usopp, y Sanji… Sanji habría muerto, directamente.

Por suerte, la mugiwara que había entrado en la cocina en busca del jersey que se había dejado ahí a media tarde fue Nami, que quedó completamente petrificada antes de dar un paso en el interior de la habitación y logró pasar desapercibida por la pareja, que estaba más concetrada en otros asuntos. Su petrificación duró unos, eternos, segundos hasta que cerró la puerta, lentamente para que no la oyesen, cubriéndose la boca para no gritar.

-¡Oi, Nami!- La voz de Luffy le llamó la atención desde tierra. -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que suba?

-¡No!- Nami salió disparada hasta apoyarse en una de las barandillas que rodeaban la cubierta. -Estoy bien, ahora bajo.- Y con esto desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación para salir con un ligero jersey de lana encima. De un salto aterrió en la blanda arena que había en la cala donde habían atracado, escondiendo el barco.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojada?- Luffy se acercó a la pelirroja hasta quedar a su altura. -¿Tienes fiebre?- El moreno apoyó su frente contra la de Nami, haciendo que su sonrojo no hiciera más que aumentar. De un empujón se lo quitó de encima, su rostro estaba tan, o más, rojo que su cabello.

-No, estoy bien. Vámonos.- Al ver el rostro de Luffy supo que no le iba a quitar el tema de la cabeza, a no ser… -¡Venga, te invito a cenar!- Exclamó mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la ciudad.

-¡¿En serio?!- Los ojos de Luffy brillaban de ilusión, corrió rápidamente hacia la navegante y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sonrojandola aún más. -¡Arigato!

_Calmate, es solo un abrazo, aunque te lo esté dando él, sigue siendo un simple y casto abrazo…_- Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando vió los ojos de Luffy frente a ella y sintió sus labios contra los de su senchou. Cuando se separaron, el moreno no pudo evitar acariciar ligeramente el largo cabello color fuego de la chica. -L-Luffy… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No se…- Seguía sin soltarla, es más, había intensificado su agarre. -Hueles a mikan, y me pregunté si sabrías igual, ¡shishishishi! Un pensamiento tan inocente era muy propio de Luffy.

-¿Se lo has hecho ha alguien más?- No podía evitar sentirse algo celosa, y más sabiendo que había pasado dos años en constante contacto con esa "Emperatriz Pirata" de las narices.

-No, solo a ti.

-¿Has sentido la necesidad de hacerselo a alguien más?- Su voz temblaba ligeramente al ver como el rostro de su nakama se tornaba pensativo y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver como negaba energicamente con la cabeza. -Pues tienes prohibido hacérselo a alguien más. ¿Entendido?- Dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo del moreno y le ponía un dedo delante de la cara.

-¡Hai!

Y con esto, y unas risas más, la pareja se dirigió hacia el restaurante más cercano, ignorando los gritos y gemidos que salían de la cocina del Thousan Sunny.

**¡Terminé! He estado dos días con este fic, y ya se que es muy corto para haber estado tanto tiempo, pero lo empecé ayer muy tarde y no lo pude acabar. ¡Habéis tenido suerte de que la inspiración me haya aguantado hasta ahora! **

**En fin, respecto al fic. El otro día volví a ver la saga del Davy Back Fight (O como se escriba) en el anime y me di cuenta de que por culpa de Zoro, Robin no puede volver a la banda hasta el último enfrentamiento. El final, el LuNa, es porque en alguno de los reviews me habéis pedido más interacción entre esta pareja así que… ¡Toma interacción! No logro captar muy bien el carácter de Nami, pues no tengo amigas muy parecidas a ella, pero en fin…**

**Por cierto, he estado pensando en ubicar mis OS lemmon en diferentes zonas del Sunny, zonas peligrosas como la cocina, el acuario (Lo se, Laura) o la cubierta, diréctamente, así que no os extrañe. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic y un fuerte abrazo! **

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
